


八卦小分队

by Lisimo



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Is a Darling, Erik is an Engineer, Erik is socially awkward, M/M, Stark Industries, everyone is shocked, moder AU, no one gets Erik, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 字数：13000+, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisimo/pseuds/Lisimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik是Stark集团旗下脾气最坏的人。他的坏脾气已经成了公司的传说。</p><p>    因此，大家得知Erik不得不带伴侣出席公司聚会之后，办公室里八卦四起，纷纷猜测Erik的另一半一定是个抖M，要不就和Erik一样是个社交杀手，再要不就是在Erik欺压下逆来顺受的胆小鬼。</p><p>    八卦小分队万万没想到，Erik挽着的Charles从容迷人可爱，待人亲切无比。更没想到的是Erik对Charles一往情深，而且还毫不介意八卦小分队的围观？！</p>
            </blockquote>





	八卦小分队

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumor Mill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519459) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> Many thanks to ikeracity for sharing this lovely story and giving me the chance to post the Chinese translation here.
> 
> 初次po文，请多包涵。

Erik Lehnsherr，已婚。

除了Stark大厦54层Stark集团工程部里的46位世界一流的工程师以外，没人知道这件事意味着什么。

一般人只知道Erik Lehnsherr是Stark集团最顶尖的工程师之一。虽然Erik刚来没多久——6个月之前才入职——但已然成了Tony Stark的军师，帮助设计Stark集团正在捣鼓的那些复杂工程（每一周的工程都完全不同，视Tony Stark的心情而定，不过它们一般都会气得Pepper Potts大叫“ **想想利润** ，Tony， **利润** ！”，然后Stark会宣称：“我这是在造福社会！”然后继续把50万美元砸在一辆新车上）。

一般人 **不** 知道的是，Erik Lehnsherr有可能是你能遇到的最可怕的生物。没有之一。Erik工作的时候基本一整天都闷在自己的办公室里，偶尔露一下面，不是去休息室倒一杯淡而无味的咖啡（你肯定以为大名鼎鼎的Stark集团提供的咖啡至少应该过得去），就是跑去街对面的餐厅买午餐三明治，再要不就是去洗手间。他几乎从不搭理任何人，但凡开口，总是让人觉得他下一秒就要对射程范围内的所有人进行无差别语言攻击。很明显，没有哪个人做的哪件事能让Erik满意——项目经理汇报进展的时候，他总是毫不留情一针见血地指出错误，然后用一大堆要求把所有人打回去。Erik Lehnsherr是标准的完美主义者，这已经够糟的了，而且他还是个 **毒舌** 的完美主义者——简直如同地狱。

而且Erik笑起来特别可怕，像那种只在海洋纪录片和博物馆里才会出现的鲨鱼，可以专门拿来吓唬挑食的小孩子。Erik的笑容非常吓人，也许是他身上最吓人的一部分。有时Erik会说一些完全不好笑的话，然后露出那种骇人的笑容，此时画外音应该是“我勒个去，笑一下怎么能露出那么多牙！满满的杀气！救命！”

Erik的同事试图把他从独行侠的状态里拉出来。“他只是害羞，”Moira说，“说不定我们得主动示好才能让他敞开心扉。”

一天Moira去邀Erik吃午饭，回来的时候脸色煞白、目瞪口呆，不住地摇头。

“怎么啦？”Sean从办公桌前探身过来问道。Sean的小隔间已经成了非官方Erik Lehnsherr八卦中心，主要是因为大部分骇人听闻的小道消息都是Sean瞎编的，不过那些传说有可能是真的也说不定——这可是Erik Lehnsherr，谁知道他到底是什么样。

Moira又摇了摇头：“他绝对不害羞。绝对不是。”然后哆嗦了一下，“我敲门进去然后问他想不想出去吃点东西，他面无表情地问我‘ **吃什么？** ’，然后就笑了——”

“他 **笑** 了？”Alex颤抖着问，“吓人吗？”

“ **吓死** 我了，”Moira说，“他好像觉得自己挺幽默，然后就—— **一、直、在、笑** ！我实在待不下去就回来了。”

没人怪Moira，毕竟Erik的恐怖微笑谁都不想面对，大家宁愿去舔砂纸，或者惹恼Emma，或者去参加Tony Stark称为“公司招待会”的疯狂聚会。

（顺便说一句，那些聚会绝对不是什么公司招待会，至少不是正常意义上的招待会。通常这些聚会上有桶装啤酒、舞厅闪光灯还有一大群女人——如果只是这样还好，但是Tony Stark总会冒出来然后强迫所有人参加所谓的“联谊”活动，通常包括一些高空运动以及只有军方对付国家敌人才用得上的折磨手段。老实说，Stark绝妙的脑子想出的点子通常都挺吓人，多半也不合法。每当开公司招待会时，工程部总是集体请病假。目前Tony Stark还没硬拖他们出来，他似乎只是遗憾工程部错过了精彩的派对，但实际上，工程部躲过的可是枪林弹雨——密集的Tony Stark形的子弹。）

八卦小分队想邀请Erik下班后去喝一杯的计划也失败了，他通常下班比大家迟得多，而且总是拒绝他们，生硬地说已经有约了。八卦小分队一致认定他在瞎掰，怎么可能整整两周每天都 **有约** 。整个工程部连续两周邀请Erik之后，终于甩手不干了。Erik Lehnsherr就是个孤僻的混蛋，他讨厌所有人，估计下班之后回到家还会干些虐待乌龟之类的事，瞧他笑起来就像是那种以此为乐的家伙。

算了，千万别说工程部没 **试过** 去了解Erik Lehnsherr，只是了解Erik Lehnsherr是不可能的，任何企图推翻这一结论的尝试都只会带来那种可怕的咧嘴大笑，还有可能被五马分尸。（五马分尸倒是的确有可能，低估Erik可不是明智之举。）

一句话说，其实就两点。

第一点：Erik Lehnsherr是个脾气坏、心肠黑、鲨鱼脸的极品上司。

这就直接引出了第二点：Erik Lehnsherr的另一半必然是以下三者之一：要么是整个美利坚合众国（或者是全世界）最丧心病狂的抖M，要么是和Erik Lehnsherr一样脾气坏、心肠黑、鲨鱼脸的极品（这点把工程部95%的人都吓尿了，想象有人比Erik还糟糕简直就是噩梦），再要不就是个超级害羞、超好压倒的倒霉蛋，不幸被Erik看上了。

Erik结婚了这件事已经够惊人了。究竟有谁能忍受得了Erik，还答应和他这种人 **结婚** ，光是想想就够奇怪的了。Erik伴侣的身份和性格引发了办公室里无尽的猜想。半年过去了，八卦小分队对这位神秘的伴侣几乎一无所知，除了Erik左手无名指上戴着的婚戒，以及Erik有时会在午饭左右接到电话，然后就会露出他那令人毛骨悚然的鲨鱼笑。

还有，Erik办公桌上时不时出现的鲜花，总是附带一张留言卡，这就缩小了猜想的范围——Erik的另一半一定和他完全相反，因为没人能想象Erik送花给 **任何人** ，除非送的是毒花，或者是长着Erik式尖牙的食人怪物花啥的。

八卦小分队的八卦无休无止地延续着。即便是以擅长挖尽别人糗事而闻名的Raven也无一斩获。又过去了一个月，整个工程部都觉得该放弃了。他们已经八无可八了，如果七个月的调查都毫无结果的话，这个谜题也许永远都得不到解答。

然后，在一个明媚的周一清晨，Emma Frost轻盈地来到Sean的办公桌旁，那是八卦小分队通常碰头的地方，大家都端着味同嚼蜡的咖啡，还揉着惺忪睡眼。

“看见备忘了吗？”Emma问所有人。

“啥备忘？”Darwin问。

“备忘。 **那份** 备忘，下周六Stark要搞的公司派对之类的。”

“噢那个，”Raven说，“庆祝啥啥50周年。怎么啦？”

“必须出席。”Emma冷酷地通知大家。

Alex大声吸溜着咖啡，他就是喜欢像野蛮人一样喝咖啡，谢谢，也不管有多少同事从周围的小隔间射来恶心的目光，“所以？”

“所以Erik也必须参加。”

“ **所以** ？”

Emma优雅地翻了个白眼，她无论干什么都很优雅。“我负责工程部的请帖以及回复参加的名单，鉴于Erik不是会组织派对那型，你懂的。所以我有权限获知所有的细节。”

Emma夸张地停顿了一下，等着大家放下咖啡把注意力集中到她身上。等半个八卦小分队的视线——在早上这个点她能得到的注意力也就这么多了——都集中在她身上时，她轻巧地说：“Erik填了‘携一人’。”

一时间大家都僵住了。接着Raven惊呼：“啥？”同时Sean说：“怎么 **可能** ！”他们被这个消息吓得完全醒了过来，瞪着Emma，急切地想知道更多。

Emma朝他们得意地笑了。权力是这个世界上Emma最喜欢的东西，现在她正惬意地享受着权力，享受着每个人热切的表情。她舔了一下嘴唇，慢慢开口：“这个嘛……”

“ **快说** ，别卖关子，”Raven不耐烦地说，倚在小隔间上，“是不是说……”

“他会带伴侣过来，”Emma证实道，露出一个尖锐的笑容，“名字他填了 **Charles Xavier** 。”

Alex立刻抓住了这个信息，“总算知道了名字。整整七个月之后我们终于知道了那家伙的名字。老天，Erik嘴真够严的。”

“你怎么知道那是他伴侣？”Hank轻声插嘴道。Hank有点胆小，不怎么说话，但是人很聪明。大家都知道Alex疯狂地迷恋Hank已经好久了，但是Hank丝毫没有察觉，不过反正工程部的职责不包括做红娘。更有意思的是看Alex怎么瞎折腾想讨好Hank，然后每次都把事情搞砸，因为Alex完全不擅长玩浪漫，又不会说话，语气总是怒气冲冲的。

“说得对，”Angel说，“姓不一样。”

“第一，”Emma狡黠地说，“ **为什么** Erik会带除了伴侣以外的人参加公司派对呢？第二，还能有谁？ **朋友** ？”

大家面面相觑，一致点头同意。Erik什么朋友也没有，估计交朋友就不在他的基因序列里。所以这个Charles一定就是他的伴侣。

“好吧，”Raven咬着嘴唇，“好吧，这么说我们总算能一睹真容了？不错。”

“不错？要是他伴侣和他一个德行怎么办？”Sean想到了什么，然后瞪大了眼睛，“俩 Erik Lehnsherr？”

大家都狠狠地哆嗦了一下。一个就够呛了，俩一起估计可以夷平整个工程部，外加楼下物理部的一部分。

“不管怎么说，”过了一会Raven坚持说，“我们能见到他了。看看谁猜得对。他不可能像Erik一样。这怎么可能呢。”

大家想象了一下那个场景，两个Erik，这一想吓得他们胃都痉挛起来。于是Darwin连忙说：“好了好了，等周六就知道了，对吧？”然后大家赶紧就此结束了聊天。

*   *   *

接下来的一个星期，八卦小分队做的就是潜伏在Erik的办公室周围，想要找出关于Charles身份和长相的蛛丝马迹，不过都失败了。Sean上辈子搞不好是个黑客巫师，他在网上搜索Charles Xavier，搜索结果有几十个，各个不同，但是每个都不太可能。斗牛士Charles Xavier？除非Erik一直定期飞去西班牙还避开了所有人的注意。80岁的书店老板Charles Xavier？除非Erik有喜欢老年人的怪癖，大家都觉得不可能。哥伦比亚大学的基因学教授Charles Xavier？拜托，那种人和鲨鱼脸Erik Lehnsherr完全不在一个世界。

周五下午，Erik办公室的门开了，他穿着外套提着公文包走了出来。所有人不约而同地看了一眼钟：五点一刻，离其他人下班还有整整一个小时。Erik Lehnsherr还 **从没** 这么早就下班。破天荒，这可是七个月来第一次破例，太令人匪夷所思了。

Raven貌似随意地从隔间里起身走到Erik身边，他正站在办公室门口戴围巾。所有能听见他们对话的人都从自己小隔间里探出来一点点，足够看见他俩，又方便随时埋下头去，以防Erik看向他们。

Raven——她大概是整个办公室里最大胆的女孩（或者是汉子），如果不算Emma的话——开门见山地问：“今天提早下班了？”声音很甜美，微妙的控制在漫不经心和好奇心要爬出来了之间。

Erik看了看她。至少他没咆哮，Sean在两排桌子开外这么想着。成功了。

“是啊，”Erik慢慢说道，仿佛惊讶于Raven竟然会接近他，“要去吃晚饭。”

Raven的笑容更灿烂了：“哦！约了人？”

Erik奇怪地瞥了她一眼，也许是因为Raven的笑开始从好奇转向狂躁了。“……对。和我家那位。”

“你家那位，”Raven重复道，“我听说，”她又随意说了一句，“你会参加明天的公司派对。”

“对，”Erik简单粗暴地回答道，“怎么？”

“ **这个嘛** ，”Raven没有被他的语气吓倒，继续说，“有一只小鸟儿告诉我——”

Erik皱起眉：“是Frost。”

“——一只 **小鸟儿** 告诉我你会带一个人来。”Raven眨了眨眼。通常Raven的媚眼只对Hank有用，因为Hank迷Raven的程度和Alex迷Hank同样严重。对，这就是Stark集团旗下正经八百的工程部，不，才不是下午三点的肥皂剧。

“那又如何？”Erik一边问一边开始往外走。他有一双大长腿，而且另外一件极品的事是他走起路来活像一头全速冲锋的犀牛——也就是说，大概比其他人走路时速快六十公里，也就是说要跟上Erik的话不仅要有良好的心肺功能，还要有钢铁般的意志力。

Raven两样都不缺。她勉强跟上Erik，说：“嗯，你真好。带他来公司派对，我是说。”

“他硬要来。”Erik生硬地说，“他想看看我工作的地方。”

“噢！”Raven欢快地感叹了一下，抓住了这一丁点信息然后存进脑子里贴着“神秘人Charles Xavier”标签的档案里，“他这么想真酷。所以你现在是要去跟他吃饭？”

Erik恼火地扫了她一眼，说：“没错，而且我已经迟了。失陪。”

Raven无视了他：“你们喜欢哪间餐馆？Charles喜欢什么？”

Erik猛地停了下来，结果Raven冲到他前面三步远才退回来。“你知道他的名字？”Erik盘问道。

Raven看着他脸上高深莫测的表情，她还从没遇到过这种情况，因为Erik99%的时间都在咆哮，另外1%则是恐怖的笑，但从来没像现在这样高深莫测。他也许是想做出感兴趣的表情，也许是在思考怎么把小狗狗淹死在厕所里。

“没错……”Raven慢慢地说，不知道他是什么意思，“Emma。上周……”

Erik的嘴角翘了起来，露出一口白牙。“忙乎了七个月，结果你才刚刚打听到他的名字？”他咧开嘴笑起来，一如既往吓人。“你这侦探真够差劲的，嗯？快赶上你的中期报告了。”

Erik笑出声来，Raven呆站在那，满心希望他被自己毒舌的话噎死。

 可惜他并没有。

得意劲儿过去之后，Erik板起脸断然说道：“回去工作。你的报告下周一交，而且我要看到彩色标记。别又像上次那样忘了。”

说完，他带着那种满不在乎的混蛋态度大步流星地走掉了。Raven回到自己的办公桌旁边，好不容易才忍住冲动没把所有彩色标记的便签纸撕成碎片。

*   *   *

这回的公司派对一如意料更像一场狂欢舞会，一点公司的样子也没有。典型的Stark风格，也不管Pepper Potts在他耳边唠叨多少遍，让他把公司至少整顿得体面一点。没人介意，因为只要有开放式酒吧的活动都很酷炫（估计也很危险，把无限量的酒精提供给Sean或者Alex的人简直就疯到无可救药。）

尽管派对吵闹又充满酒气，但还好大家都还穿着正装，因为Tony Stark无论在什么时候都很看重礼仪。Raven穿了一袭紫色裙子，把Hank迷得神魂颠倒，小狗似的紧跟其后。Alex和Sean也捯饬整齐，这倒是个惊喜，大家都没想到他俩居然也有西装。Emma穿着一身闪闪发亮的白色裙装，举手投足都吸引着全场的目光。她华丽的入场惊艳全场，一路穿过大厅接受众人的注目礼。

还没人看见Erik，至少目前为止还没有。

七点半，派对开始半小时后，八卦小分队正聚集在Howard Stark巨型画像下面时，Darwin突然冒了出来。“看见Erik了，”他宣告。他们还在大厅，还没进入音乐震耳欲聋的舞厅，所以说话还不用大吼，“一分钟之前刚进来。”

Raven猛地转头看向各个入口，“哪儿？Charles Xavier在哪？”

Darwin摇了摇头：“我只看见Erik一个。”

Sean叹气：“ **当然啦** 。早该知道根本就没这回事。嘿我说，我们真的能确定有这么个人吗？”

大家都认真地考虑了片刻。

“我勒个去，”Raven慢慢地说，“我们真 **不知道** 。”因为没人见过Erik的伴侣，连照片也没有；他存在的唯一证据就是Erik左手的银色婚戒。

“Erik不可能是装的，”Hank反对道，“他们还一起吃饭……不是吗？”

这么一想，大家都觉得这个说法有道理。“吃饭的事他也可能是在撒谎，”Alex一针见血。

Hank皱起眉头：“为什么？没道理啊。”

“让他看上去不像个孤僻讨厌的极品，”Alex干巴巴地说，想了想又纠正道，“好吧，那样 **本来** 可以让他看起来不像个孤僻的极品，要不是他总是一再创下极品记录的话。”

“他不可能全都是编的，”Raven摇着头说，“Emma看见了——宾客名单——”

“得了吧，”Sean打断了她，“编个名字有啥难的。他就是接受不了没人喜欢他，然后捏造出一个想象中的朋友，行了吧？”

“真的有那种人么？”Alex问，稍微有点被吓到了。

“你碰到Erik Lehnsherr之前觉得有他这样的人么？”Sean反问道。

大家默默地思忖了一会儿。

突然之间，有个温柔的声音，带着明显的英国口音，充满歉意地问道：“抱歉打扰你们，请问有人知道工程部大概在哪儿吗？”

大家不约而同地转身，只见一位英俊的年轻人正站在他们边上，身穿高级无尾礼服，系着蝴蝶领结，打扮得无可挑剔。他看起来特别优雅，不可能和Tony Stark扯上什么关系，而更像是要去参加上流社会的募资酒会，就是那种在大宅子里办的酒会，出席的人都是千万富翁，睡在黄金大床上，把猎豹和长颈鹿当宠物养。

“工……”Sean慢吞吞重复道。

“工程部，”那位年轻人好脾气地又说了一遍，“我听说这次派对很多部门都会参加。我正在找工程部的人。”

Emma走向这位陌生人，轻快的步子里带着诱惑的节奏。拜Emma与生俱来的优雅气质所赐，只有她看起来配得上这个穿着晚礼服的不速之客。

“你好，”她的声音软得跟猫叫似的，Raven和Angel目瞪口呆，因为Emma向来认为打情骂俏有失格调，她更享受被人追求。不过碰到这种情况，碰上这种衣着不菲的礼服男，Emma也会破例的。很明显。

“你好，”礼服男报以灿烂的微笑，一口贝齿。说真的，他的牙真特么又白又齐，闪亮得让Sean差点要伸手掏墨镜了。“你能告诉我吗？”

“我能为你做的不止如此，”Emma说，声音里充满着诱惑，Alex敢肯定自己从没听过这么露骨的勾搭。

“我们就是工程部的，”Moira赶在Emma扑倒礼服男之前迅速地插了一脚，“至少是工程部的一部分人。”

“噢，”礼服男松了一口气，“好。我瞎转了好一会儿了。这儿人真多。”

人的确多。据说Stark改造大厅和舞厅不是为了每月例行的专家会议，而是为了开派对。考虑到Stark的性子，这个传闻搞不好是真的。

“来一起吧，”Emma发出邀请，抓住礼服男的手臂把他拉进八卦小分队的圈子里，“你是哪个部门的？从没在公司见过你。”

“我不在这工作，我在等人，”礼服男解释道，加入到圈子里，“工作耽搁，来晚了。”

“我们这儿，工作 **总要** 耽搁行乐，”Sean抱怨道，“老天，我以为Erik肯定有点儿别的事儿可干，而不是每天用文件压死我们。”

没人注意到礼服男的眼睛一下就亮了。相反，大家马上全身心地开始吐槽Erik，在这个风格迥异的小团体里，对Erik的怨念是他们唯一的共同点。

“你们知道他上周怎么跟我说的吗？”Alex抱怨道，“他说我的报告不够详尽。拜托， **详尽** ？我那份报告都能当论文了，有12页那么长，我还写了 **要点提示** 。”

“我想要邀请他下班一起去喝一杯，”Moira说，“结果他对我说‘你没有工作要做吗？我给你的那份调查明天下午就要交了。’就跟我不 **知道** 似的。”

“有天我正要回家，”Angel附和道，“他就走过来扔给我三十页材料，让我看完然后标上注解， **第二天一早** 就要。真的，他就好像觉得我们能不眠不休、不吃不喝、除了工作啥也不干似的。”

“搞不好 **他自己** 就是那样的，”Raven哼了一声。

“对，然后再跟他那位也许压根不存在的神秘伴侣出去约会，”Sean说，“说真的，有人看见Erik或者传说中的他家那位了吗？”

他们都开始在人群中四下张望，正在此时，Erik不知从哪儿冒了出来，把Sean吓得一蹦三尺高。

“老天，”Sean呼了口气，抚着胸口，“Erik！没看见你。”

Erik无视了Sean，绕过小分队，再自然不过地一手揽住礼服男的腰。“嗨，”他说，在礼服男脸颊上亲了一下。

每个人都瞪着他俩。礼服男笑了，说：“你好啊亲爱的。对不起我来迟了，实验室拖得有点久。”

我擦。我 **擦** 。如果有什么情况值得大吼一声“ **我擦** ”的话，就是现在。简直是我擦还要糟糕一千倍。没人吭声。这不可能——Erik的伴侣应该像他一样是个令人毛悚然、眼睛里闪着邪恶之光的抖S，要不就应该是个唯唯诺诺、骨瘦如柴、大气不敢出的小兔纸，怎么也不该是这个光鲜亮丽、红唇明眸、笑容迷人、打扮超有型还一口时髦英国腔的家伙。他看上去不该这么落落大方、平易近人，或者说——太可怕了——看上去很幸福。

究竟怎么会有人和混蛋Erik Lehnsherr结婚了还能感到 **幸福** ？

不。Raven摇头，为小分队群体成员的默默吐槽代言。Darwin目瞪口呆，百思不得其解。Sean还没能把下巴从地上捡起来。这人不可能是Erik的伴侣，不可能——

“我叫Charles Xavier，”礼服男朝他们露出大大的笑容，“我是Erik的伴侣。很高兴认识大家。不过，”他笑出声来，“也许我不该来的。Erik，你好像不怎么受欢迎啊。”

大家都哆嗦起来，以为Erik会怒目相向，那目光简直可以用来切玻璃，所有人都不幸体验过，没人想再尝一遍。

但是Erik连瞪眼都没有，看起来特别窘迫，低声嘟囔道：“说来话长。”

“说来话长？”Charles咯咯笑了，“大家貌似都觉得你是个暴君啊。”

“我没 **那么糟** ，”Erik试着用前所未有的和善语气说。

这个弥天大谎让Raven破了功，脱口而出：“不好意思啊Erik你就是一 **混蛋** 。”

两秒钟之后，她意识到自己对那个人说了那种话，然后—— **噢天呐天呐天呐** ——做好了被当场炒鱿鱼的心理准备。

大家都睁大眼睛，害怕地瞪着Erik。

结果是Charles困惑地说：“你说什么呢？Erik是我认识的最好的人了。”

于是大家的瞪视转向了 **他** 。他是真的在 **开玩笑** 吗？他 **一定** 是在开玩笑。但是Charles一本正经。有没搞错。他那表情比Erik挺拔的脊背还要正经，这就很能说明问题了，因为混蛋Erik大概是整栋大厦里背挺得最直的人，而这大厦有86层，很能说明问题。

Charles扫过每个人的表情，发现大家都不相信他。他似乎真心感到惊讶。“我不骗你们，”他慢慢地说，“Erik真的人很好。”他看向自己的另一半，“对吧？Erik？”

Erik避开他的目光：“这个……”

Charles明媚的笑容消失了。“Erik？我们谈过多少次了要合群？还有要 **礼貌** ？”

“我……试过，”Erik含糊道。

“他才没有，”Alex说，胆子愈发大了，因为Erik一直没朝他们发火。Charles貌似真的能管住Erik，这个——老实说——估计世界上没其他人能做到。Alex决定好好抓住这个机会。“他总是批评大家，所有事情都是。”

“对对，”Alex的勇气感染了Raven，“他还让我们重写报告，哪怕只有 **一个** 错字。”

Angel点头同意，“我们叫他下班一起出去玩他总是拒绝。”

“还有上个月Moira生日的时候，”Sean说，“他让我们提早结束派对回去工作。”Moira点头证明。

“他每次都让我重写报告，”Darwin说，“ **每次都是** 。”

Emma Frost哼了一声。“抱歉，甜心，”她对Erik说，“不过你 **的确** 是个残暴的包工头。”

接着他们满怀希望地看着Hank，Hank从不抱怨，不过在Erik手下干活的人不可能没有怨言。Hank迟疑了一小会，尴尬地说：“他总是强迫我在会上发言，而且他知道——”又迟疑了一下，偷瞄了Erik一眼，然后一口气说完，“——他知道我讨厌发言。”

Charles看起来很惊讶：“Erik，你都对这些可怜人 **做了** 什么？”

“我有我的道理，”Erik为自己辩护道，这是第一次也是唯一一次他们看到Erik辩白，他平时总是 **咄咄逼人** 。

“好吧，说来听听，”Alex傲慢地说，他得装出一副和Erik势均力敌的样子。如果Erik露出发飙的迹象Alex就会赶紧逃走，免得Erik把他的头撕下来——毫不夸张。

“我批评你们是为了让你们进步，”Erik慢慢说道，“只有进步了才能升职。Stark集团也好，其他顶尖公司也好——标准都是很高的。Raven，哪怕是 **一个** 错字也会显得你很不专业。还有便签纸的事情——如果你连简单的要求都做不到，没哪个公司会要你。我是——我是想教你怎么服从指挥。

“Darwin，”他又说，“你的报告很不错，但我希望你能写出出色的报告。你有那个潜力，我知道你能做得更好，所以才让你重写。

“至于Moira生日那次——那个项目第二天上午就要交了，但是你们每个人的活儿都没干完。Stark过来问过我进度，我保证过会按时完成，我不想食言。

“Hank，你知道你开会时表现不好，如果你还想升职的话就得增强自信。所以我才每次都让你发言，当作练习。

“还有下班去喝一杯的事——我一直都和Charles一起吃晚饭，每天都是。我没说谎。”Erik说完了，看起来有一丁丁点儿懊恼。

八卦小分队的八名成员不可置信地瞪着Erik。这无疑是他们听见Erik说话最多的一次了，而且他说得——说句不中听的—— **有道理** 。一点也不像过去七个月里他们忍受的那个永远怒气冲冲、把人吓得半死的混蛋。

更令人震惊的是，听Erik这么一说，他真的在试图帮助大家。他总是严格得要死，还挂着一副疯疯癫癫的笑容，就这样一直试图鞭策他们变得 **更好** 。

在一片震惊的沉默中，Charles稍微有点担忧地说：“你没必要 **每天** 都和我吃饭，亲爱的。我可不想耽误你交朋友。”

Erik看着他：“我 **愿意** 和你吃饭。而且他们——”他环视了一眼，“我只是觉得我不受欢迎。我觉得……我不知道原来你们对我的做法有看法。我不知道你们是因为这个才躲着我。”

大家吃惊地发现Erik听起来挺 **真诚** 。他竟然不 **知道** ？他的做法除了赢得极品的名声还有其他可能吗？难道还有其他原因导致他们都怕他怕得要死吗？拜托， **说真的** 。

“我 **总是跟你说** 待人要和善，”Charles叹气。

“我 **有啊** 。我聊天了。我还……开玩笑来着。”

Raven忍不住笑出声来：“什么？ **几时** ？”

“一直都有，”Erik郑重地回答，这是大家才集体意识到，我勒个去，原来Erik真的以为自己说的话是玩笑，不是责骂，他还真的试图跟大家 **打成一片** 。朋友之间相互挤兑倒是可以接受，还挺好玩的，但前提是他们知道Erik想要和他们交 **朋友** ，而不是用一句话就碾碎他们的自尊。

“那个——”Sean结巴了，“你……露出那种吓人的笑的时候……”

Erik皱起眉头，不是生气，而是困惑。“什么？”

“就是那个——那个吓人的——”Sean试图学Erik的笑，扯开嘴露出所有牙齿，最后杯具地失败了，看上去像是被木板狠狠地打中了脸，不像是Erik骇人的咧嘴微笑。

Erik有点丧气地语气再次吓了他们一跳：“我——Charles总是说……”

“亲爱的你笑起来很美，”Charles向他保证，“只是有些人还不太适应。”Charles对大家匆匆地笑了一下——比Erik的笑脸迷人得多得多得多，“相信我，我是过来人。”

Erik还是挺不安的：“真的没人听懂我的笑话吗？”

Charles叹了口气。“Erik很幽默，”他对大家说，“不过只有特别的人才能听懂。”

“你还说我很 **好玩** ，”Erik埋怨，对Charles皱起眉头。

“你可 **风趣** 了，”Charles踮起脚安抚地吻了吻他的唇角，“真的。”

Erik叹了口气，显然还对他们所说的耿耿于怀，过了片刻，他问：“你要喝的或者吃的吗， **schatz** ？”（德语：宝贝）

“水就好，谢了，”Charles回答，“我明天还要早起去实验室，可不能醉醺醺的。”

“好的。”Erik轻吻了他的额头，然后穿过人群去拿水。

Raven瞪着他俩。不到半小时前，她还觉得Erik Lehnsherr除了愠怒或者恼怒之外不可能有任何情绪。现在呢，看着他和伴侣那么恩爱，简直让人震惊。她一定是到了平行宇宙之类的地方——要不就是Erik被克隆人之类的顶替了——因为那个把自己关在办公室里、一副“生人勿近”模样的Erik Lehnsherr才不会那么温柔地吻他的伴侣，还去帮他拿吃的。完、全、不、会。

“好吧，”Charles打破了沉默。“Erik跟我说过你们所有人。我来试试能不能猜出谁是谁，怎么样？就算说错了你们也得顺着我啊。”

世上没人能抵挡他那真诚的笑容，所以大家默默地点了点头，Charles仔细地挨个打量起他们来。

“你是Emma，对吧”他指着Emma慢慢说道，“然后是……Raven，Hank，Alex，还有Sean，Darwin，Angel和Moira。”

“你怎么做到的？”Moira一秒之后惊奇地问道。

Charles笑了：“Erik经常说起你们。而且呢我记忆力很好，读博士的时候很有用。我挺想跟你们聊读书的事情的，不过之前有人听得睡着了。基因学可不是人人都喜欢。”

他挤了挤眼——不是猥琐的那种挤眼，非常可爱迷人——这个时候，Moira已经相当确信所有认识他的人都会爱上他，而Raven完全同意Moira的看法；Emma短暂地考虑了一下自己能不能把这个完美的男人从Erik身边抢走，就算他是gay又怎么样；Alex和Sean在想Erik这种阴沉兮兮的家伙 **究竟** 是怎么把Charles这种聪明又迷人的可人儿搞到手的；Darwin在想：“Erik真是走了狗屎运”，而Hank在想：“如果他开始讨论科学的话，我愿意为他变弯。”

Charles正在解释他在跨越三代的人类基因变异方面的高深研究——Hank正被迷得七荤八素——Erik回来了，一手端着水，一手拿着英式松饼。

“给，”他把两样东西递给Charles。

Charles整张脸都亮了：“松饼！你到底在哪儿找到这个的？”

“这可是Tony Stark的地盘，”Erik对他说，“他的派对上有什么找 **不** 到的？”

“这倒是，”Sean同意，Erik望向他的眼神竟然看起来还挺友好——或者说，至少不是赤裸裸的恶意。

“我生在伦敦，”Charles向他们解释道，“十岁的时候我们全家就搬到这边了。不过我有时候还是有点过于英国了。”他指了指英式松饼，咧嘴笑了，“最好的例子：我想念英国食物。Erik偶尔得替我去采购。”

“骗人，”Erik嘟哝道，“我每周都得去采购你想吃的东西。”

“所以我说‘偶尔’嘛。”

“他帮你去 **采购** ？”Alex惊讶地问道，“哪怕我们身陷火海他也不会搭救我们。”

“哪怕我们身陷火海，还被连环杀手追杀，”Sean补充道。

“哪怕我们身陷火海，还被连环杀手追杀，还从十层楼摔下去，”Alex继续说道。

“哪怕我们身陷火海，还被连环杀手追杀，还从十层楼摔下去，还被忍者神龟击中！”

“ **啥** ——Sean，接得太烂了！”

“完全有可能啊！”

Erik瞪着他俩。“我会救你们，”他愤愤不平地说，“我当然会救你们。”

“他真的会，”Charles说，“我说了，Erik是我认识的最好的人。”

他说完，大大地咬了一口松饼，接着发出一声满足的呻吟，就连 **Raven** 听了都要硬了（如果有这个条件的话）。大家目瞪口呆地看着Charles满嘴松饼地说：“老天，Erik，这是我吃过最好吃的松饼。Tony Stark究竟从哪儿 **搞到** 这些的？”

“Stark只要最好的，从来不将就，”他说，“所以公司才能发展成现在这样。”

“还因为他决定停产军火，”Charles若有所思地说，“他很值得钦佩，要我说。”

Erik哼了一声：“停掉利润最高的生产线？的确，非常值得钦佩。”

“他 **正在** 增加新的部门，”Charles指出，“Stark集团要走向新的领域，他不是说了吗？他们会探索新的领域，推出新东西，公司还不会走下坡路。”

“但是本来可以做得更好，”Erik争辩道，“整个公司都基于军工制造，改变公司定位不可能在这么短的时间内就完成，但Stark就是想这么干。”

“你得相信他，”Charles说，喝了一小口水，“他在做他觉得正确的事。”

“正确的不一定就是最好的。”

“这个嘛，亲爱的，我得持反对意见，”Charles厚脸皮地笑着说，“一如既往。”

“一如既往，”Erik说完，让步了。

八卦小分队对此叹为观止。Erik从来不会屈服。从来不会。对所有人都是。Charles Xavier究竟是 **何方神圣** ，竟然能让奇迹发生？

“真的不来点香槟吗？”过了片刻，Erik问道。

“真的不喝，”Charles回答道，“我明天千万不能宿醉，明天可是实验室的大日子。”

Erik笑着哼了一声：“宿醉？拜托，Charles，你酒量可不算小。”

“是不小，你说得对。但还是算了。”

“酒量不小？”Raven插嘴道，打量着Charles瘦削的身材，他看起来一杯啤酒就能放倒，然后至少要昏睡十二个小时。

Erik听见Raven怀疑的语气，嘲道：“和Charles喝过之后才知道什么是喝酒，他能把你喝到桌子底下去。”

“才不是呢，”Charles抗议道。

“对，他能把你喝到桌子底下，然后等你醒来他还在喝。”

Charles撅起嘴：“到处说我的坏话坏我的名声？你这是哪门子的伴侣？”

“最好的那种，”Erik说着，亲了他一下。

太缠绵了。简直让人忍无可忍地恩爱缠绵。Raven觉得自己的脑袋快要因为违和感而爆炸了——他俩在一起太 **可爱** 了，可爱这个词不管在哪个维度都绝对绝对绝对不应该和暴君奴隶主Erik Lehnshehrr联系在一起。

但是事实摆在眼前。

之后，Charles开始给大家讲自己大学时候的事，讲他教授的工作，讲他和Erik的事。Charles简直魅力四射，又亲切又风趣。夜色尚早，但是小分队里大概有半数人都已经拜倒在Charles脚下。万一哪天他和Erik闹掰了，估计还没等签离婚协议就至少会有两个人向Charles求婚。Charles还跟他们讲Erik的各种小癖好，Erik站在旁边一脸窘迫地说：“也就你敢这样，Charles，换了别人我现在就把他舌头拔了。”

“你们怎么认识的？”Angel好奇地问道，在她毒舌的外表下也有一颗少女心，“给我们说说。”

Erik抱怨道：“不许说。”

Charles露出了大大的微笑：“Erik不喜欢我说这个，因为你们听了就知道他就是刀子嘴豆腐心。我可喜欢讲这个了。那还是在……大概七年之前吧。有天晚上我从第八街走路回家，大概是八点左右——”

“是九点半，”Erik纠正道。

“好吧，九点半。天很黑，我走得特别快，你知道有时候晚上街上还是挺乱的。那里离我的公寓还有——多远来着，七条街？”

“八条。”

“八条，”Charles认同道，“大晚上的要走八条街。突然有辆出租车开到我旁边停了下来，我特别紧张，还以为会从车里跳下来一个人把我给绑架了之类的，结果这个高个子帅哥从车上下来问我需不需要帮助，”Charles笑了出来。“真的，他对我说的第一句话就是：‘你需要帮忙吗？’然后——信不信由你——他把外套脱下来给我这个完全陌生的路人。”

“那时很冷，”Erik小声说，“你连外套和围巾都没有，外面也就四五度，你看起来就很冷。”

“你还以为我是流浪汉呢，”Charles嗔怪道，不过他的笑容告诉他们这只不过是调笑。

“你穿着那身 **粗花呢** 就跟在义卖店瞎挑的似的。”

Charles撇了撇嘴。“才不是。”大家都惊异地看着他——他大概能得今晚的最佳穿衣奖——Charles笑了，像是猜到了他们的心思，解释道：“我的家族很富有，我也知道怎么好好打扮，我只是懒得。”

Erik翻了一下白眼：“白瞎了。”他的声音沉了一点，看着Charles的眼睛说：“顺带一提，你今晚很美。”

Charles高兴得脸微微红了：“谢谢，你也一样。”

他们深深地凝视着彼此，Raven不自在得咳了一声，打断道：“呃……然后呢？”

Charles先转过头来，清了清嗓子：“哦对，然后……我刚讲到哪儿了？”他抿了一口水，想了一秒钟，“哦对了，然后Erik问我为什么不叫出租车，说独自走夜路太危险了。我告诉他我没带钱包，这是真的，因为我把钱包落在学校办公室了，而且已经走了那么远又不能回头去拿。于是Erik就让我到车上去。”

“我只是 **建议** 。”

“不，你的原话是‘上车，不许再走了。’话说你还挺可疑的，回过头想想，要是你是变态杀手的话我就死定了。”

“是啊因为你二话不说就上车了。”

“因为我 **确实** 挺冷，而且走夜路 **确实** 有危险，”Charles顿了一下，“而且你是我见过的最帅的直立动物嘛，我还打算跟你搭讪一下呢。”

“他的确搭讪了，顺带说一句，”Erik说，“声明一下，他搭讪技术超级差。”

“我可不觉得，”Charles嗤之以鼻，“反正 **你** 就很受用嘛。”

“我那是看你技术太差了同情你，所以才同意第二天和你去喝咖啡的。”

“我还是觉得管用，”Charles说。他举起左手，婚戒闪闪发亮，“这就是证据。”

“所以他送你回家了？”Moira问，脸上带着花痴的笑容，“好贴心啊。”

“嗯。直接把我送到公寓，还付了车钱，”Charles朝Erik笑了，表情柔软又亲密，“我早就告诉你们他内心是个绅士，虽然看起来脾气不好。”

“哦快闭嘴，”Erik回嘴道，却一点也不恼。他也朝Charles笑了，破天荒地看起来不像是在策划谋杀；老实说，他看上去相当幸福，甚至还有一点英俊。那一刻，Raven觉得她能看见Charles眼中的另一个Erik，完全不是那个为了区区颜色编码和装订错误就恐吓他们的人。

他们又开始了那种长久的对视，看起来就快要抱在一起亲热起来，这时Emma轻松地说：“谁要喝的？”

“我，”大家异口同声，纷纷意识到今晚还 **一杯都** 没喝，这在Tony Stark的派对上简直就是奇迹。显然，Charles Xavier就是这么引人入胜。

“我俩就算了，”Erik说，“不好意思。”他的语气听起来还有点抱歉。

“不好意思，”Charles附和道，“我今晚不能喝。”

Erik抬手放在Charles背上：“准备回去吗？”

“好，当然，”Charles朝大家笑了，行了个小小的礼，“认识你们真是太好了，希望还能碰面。”

大家不约而同地回应了他——认识他很愉快啦，下次找个时间来办公室转转啦，或者是下班之后跟他们一起喝一杯啦。Charles一口答应，还留了自己的电话号码方便联系。然后他牵起Erik的手，十指相扣，朝他们挥了挥手，然后消失在人群里。

“好吧，”过了片刻Sean说，“ **万万** 没想到。”

“你说今晚？”Alex对他说，“太对了。来，咱们不醉不归！”

也许这样才能给他们压压惊：Erik那位完美神奇聪明迷人又友善的伴侣彻底打碎了八卦小分队所有的猜想，所以他们今晚只好一醉方休。

*   *   *  

等Erik用牙把Charles的礼服撕扯下来——这是Charles经历的最磨人的前戏了——他俩懒懒地躺在床上，Charles说：“你的同事们看起来人很好。”

“他们恨我，”Erik抱怨道，从Charles身上滚到床的另一边。

“拜托，”Charles轻巧地说，“没人恨你。他们只是……不了解你，不像我。”

“好吧，”Erik亲了亲Charles的肘弯，“他们永远不会像你一样了解我。”

Charles大笑道：“好吧，你要这么说的话，那 **但愿** 他们永远别了解你。”过了一会，他正色道：“我希望你能交到朋友，Erik，我不想让你在公司孤零零的，那样对你不好。”

Erik沉默了一秒，然后有点尴尬地说：“我会试试的。”

“ **试试** ？”

“他们再邀请我我就去。开心了吧？”

“很开心。”

Erik叹了口气：“逼着我和一帮恨我入骨的人出去聚会，”他哀叹道，“你到底是哪门子的伴侣？”

Charles笑了，翻了个身，半撑在Erik胸口俯视着他，仔细地打量了片刻Erik的表情：半开玩笑的调戏，两片薄唇露出微笑。Erik真的太神奇了，他的那帮同事总有一天也会发现的。

“我只是最好的那种，”Charles答道，俯下身吻上了他。

 


End file.
